marleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Could You Be Loved?
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: Bob Marley & The Wailers * Year: 1980 * Length: 3:56 * Musical key: B minor * Recorded at: Tuff Gong Studios, Kingston * Released on following albums: Uprising (1980; remastered 2001) * Released on following compilations: Legend (1984), One Love: The Very Best Of (2001), Gold (2005), Africa Unite: The Singles Collection (2005) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, lead vocal, rhythm guitar ** Aston Barrett, bass, rhythm guitar, piano ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards, harmony vocal ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion ** Al Anderson, lead guitar ** Junior Marvin, lead guitar ** Earl "Wya" Lindo, keyboards, harmony vocal ** The I-Threes, backing vocals * Period of performances: 1980 12" mix version * same info as above, longer mix of the song done by Errol Brown and Alex Sadkin, runs 5:26 min. * released as 12" single in various countries, in 1992 it appeared as b-side to the 12" Iron Lion Zion single. * released on Songs Of Freedom (1992) and Uprising (remasterd, 2001). edit version * same info as original, shorter edit of the song, runs 3:38 min. * released on USA 7" single (in stereo on a-side, mono on b-side). * unreleased on CD. other mixes * different other mixes exist as well, but are all unreleased. Live performances * 1980-06-13: Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Nordrhein-Westfalen (GER) * 1980-06-18: Forum, Frederiksberg, Copenhagen (DEN) * 1980-06-27: Stadio San Siro, Milano, Lombardia (ITA) * 1980-06-28: Stadio Comunale, Torino, Piemonte (ITA) * 1980-07-03: Aéroport du Bourget, Le Bourget, Paris (France) * 1980-07-12: Deeside Leisure Centre, Queensferry, Flintshire (CYM) * 1980-09-16: Hynes Auditorium, Boston, MA (USA) * 1980-09-17: Meehan Auditorium, Brown University, Providence, RI (USA) * 1980-09-19: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1980-09-20: Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USA) * 1980-09-23: Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1979-xx-xx Survival Rehearsal: Tuff Gong Studios, Kingston (JAM) * 1980-09-14 Criteria Studios Rehearsal: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) Demo appearances Trivia * Bob used some lines from his very first single, "Judge Not," in this song. * it is said that he wrote this song on a plane back home from Brazil, because he liked the vibe there and people were really crazy about him. Other sources say he wrote this song as a response to the poverty, oppression, and lack of education he saw around him. * although "Could You Be Loved?" was released as the first single of Uprising, it was together with "Redemption Song" the latest addition to the almost finished album. * this song's production clearly shows the intention to appeal to a broad range of people, especially the disco scene at that time. Still, the message remains typically Bob. * Damian Marley says about this song: "I don't think he ever went further away from traditional reggae than with this song. My father was far ahead of his time." Translations External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Could You Be Loved?" Category:Bob Marley songs